Together or Alone?
by daydreaming8
Summary: At the bus, on their way back home, Aria keeps thinking about the boy with the guitar. Aria's Thoughts: Hanna is right, I have a favour for such mysterious boys.. but i mean he winked to me after he looked at me like I'm disgusting.., it feels really strange. For some reason I want to see him again..,but I'm sure the girl with the black hair will be there again as well.


At the bus, on their way back home, Aria keeps thinking about the boy with the guitar.

**Aria's Thoughts**:

Hanna is right, I have a favour for such mysterious boys.. but i mean he winked to me after he looked at me like I'm disgusting.., it feels really strange. For some reason I want to see him again..,but I'm sure the girl with the black hair will be there again as well. So I have no idea, but his music totally impressed me and I think he wants to tell a story somehow. If he hadn't been acting like an idiot, I would ask him so many questions about his music and their stories, but now I'm really not sure. I've met enough idiots who were really nice at the beginning but it turned out that they still had a thing for their ex-girlfriend or they wanted to meet 24/7. No, I really don't want to be interested in someone who is not worth it.

Emily got in the bus and welcomed both. Hanna directly showed her the new shoes, she bought currently. Emily had swim practice and was now on her way home so she was a little bit exhausted but she still wanted to know about their day.

Hanna starts to tell

' We have met a mysterious boy with a guitar on the street and lets say Aria might not only liked his music style... haha and to prove it, she was really absent when i was trying to tell her something about..'

' No I wasn't .., Aria interrupted Hanna, I was just looking around'.

' And looking around means " at him" in Aria's language.., it is okay Aria, don't be ashamed. I agree with you he is kind of cute, just admit it?! Hanna said.

' Alright girls, he is cute and of course i really liked his music' Aria confessed.

' A mysterious musician of course, but did you talked to him? ' Emily asked.

'No, I didn't!.. But when me and Hanna were about to go, he slightly gave me wink which confuses me because once before he looked at me like I'm freak, it was a really strange situation..So you see he is not worth our conversation and besides i might not see him again, so can we please just talk about something else or more important? For example...Alison's stupid house party tomorrow? 'Aria asked to switch the topic real quick.

' That doesn't mean anything Aria, of course he acted that way, but if you see him again ,he might behave differently. Don't give up immediatly just wait until next time. Guys are not ALWAYS the same. There are also exceptations!' Emily said with a smile.

'Emily is right, wait until next time!, but yes Alsion's party. I still don't have my shoes.., so we have to go somewhere tomorrow so that I get another pair of shoes. Do somebody wanna join me?' Hanna asked.

'Sorry guys, I totally forgot to mention, I need to get out at this station , I have promised my parents that I will fetch Mike at the bowling center and meet my Mum and Dad at the restaurant near the bowling center. We haven't been to a restaurant for over a year so I will text you later girls, bye .'Aria said as she stood up and went to the bus door.

'Okay Aria bye, greet them from us' Hanna answered

'So Hanna, can we please focus on the important things first now ? I mean I heard that Aria's parents have arguments at the moment and she hadn't even told them about the party so I assume that their parents probably won't let her go to Alison's place. Besides, last night Alison told me that 40 people will come to her place and I'm sure that Toby is invited to her's too, so do you know if Spencer knows about that ?..Or did you acctually heard something from her because I don't ? Emily asked. Hanna looked a lit bit confused about Emily's swicth of the topic but answered..

'Hmm we will see what she will text us later because maybe she is lucky and her parents will let her go..let's have some hope.., 40 people that's awesome.. ' , Hanna stopped for a while thinking about the new boys in town ...but continued ' but no , I haven't heard anything from Spencer. Maybe she has to do something for her stupid sister or she is helping the Hasting's house maid because she feels sorry for her. Yes, Toby will be there. Alison told me two days ago and she said that she doesn't really care about the thing between him and Spencer, they are not children anymore and that there are still other people so they might not see each other if they don't want to.'

' Sure, but you know Spencer, she can't see him dancing with other girls or even talking to them, it's too much for her. We should talk about it in the afternoon , together with Aria' Emily ended this topic.

' I have to get out the next station, but i want to tell you something real quick. I forgot to mention before that when Me and Aria went to the bus station, I saw this girl with the black hair. She was next to the guitar boy and I'm sure Aria had seen her too. So she might be a little bit jealous or even not amused about that. And you know Aria, after her last boyfriend she will directly stop having interest for somebody who might have many female friends or seems to be like every other boy for her. ' Hanna quickly mentioned before she went to the bus door.

'Alright Hanna , I'll keep that in mind!' Emily replied when Hanna jumped out of the bus.

On her way home, Hanna thought about the party a while but then another thought crossed her mind real quick which concerns her a lot lately. Her care about her mum and his new lover.

Her parents are divorced, her father lives alone and her mother lives in an appartment with her. At the begging it was always them and nobody else. But suddenly when she came home once, she saw a man sitting a the couch. She was confused but didn't t tell her mum about her feelings. At first she thought this man is somebody who is working at their appartment for a while but then it turned out that he is her mother's new boyfriend. It was a big shock for Hanna and she cried really hard. She was so mad at her mother because acctually it was her father who told her about the realtionship. He knew it from the neighborhood and eventually he told her about it. At this point Hanna directly had to accept the situation at home even if she felt sad and mad at the same time. Her mother admitted her realationship with Ted Wilson and felt sorry that she didn't tell Hanna the truth by herelf. So Hanna is still sad about that and don't speak so much at home. She feels not acceptable and she doesn't even know this man. Everthing has changed since then.

She opened the door and wanted to go upstairs quickly but her mother came to the door and stopped her.

'Hey Hanna, how was your shopping day?'

' Good, I'll take a shower now so see ya'- Hanna answered

'But..'her mother started to reply, but Hanna just walked upstairs into her room.

Their, she sat on her bed and took her phone to called Spencer who took her call.

**So guys who is excited for the next chapter?, What will happend on Alison's party? Will Aria even go there? **


End file.
